


the best treat

by coco



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Sebaciel Week, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coco/pseuds/coco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian takes Ciel out for ice cream and they reminisce about the time Sebastian almost cut off Ciel's ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best treat

**Author's Note:**

> written for [ sebaciel week](http://queenofsebaciel.tumblr.com/post/125275728762); i used 'summer treats' instead of 'caught in the act' because i am an innocent bean.

“Poe isn’t going to be very pleased that you took me out for ice cream,” Ciel teased, bumping his shoulder against Sebastian’s gently. “You know how much she loves ice cream and you decided to take me out instead. I feel strangely pleased.”

“I left Poe a small bowl of cream before we left so I believe she’ll be just fine,” Sebastian replied, wrapping and arm around Ciel’s thin shoulders and pulled him closer to his side. “Besides, she’s been with me longer than you have so I don’t think she’s jealous of you taking her place as the household’s spoiled brat.”

Ciel scoffed, throwing his head back slightly. Sebastian watched warily as the melting ice cream Ciel had in his right hand dripped dangerously near Ciel’s pants. Ciel mistook Sebastian look for one of pure ice cream thieving mischief—nobody told him to gobble down his ice cream in the time it took them to walk from the vendor towards the bench they were currently sitting on— and quickly began licking at the melting ice cream in his hand, determined to finish it himself before Sebastian took action.

The sounds of the children surrounding them lulled them into a peaceful silence, their raucous laughter and the beating of shoes against the cement around them made the couple’s minds drift off into their own respective thoughts. Sebastian took this time to really look at Ciel, taking in the details he knew like the back of his hand.

Ciel had very distinct features: he had a delicate bone structure, from the high points of his cheekbones to the delicate curve of his jaw. At times, Sebastian felt as if he was dealing with a porcelain doll—the smoothness of his skin, the pale complexion, the softness of his hair, the huge, round blue eyes that Sebastian feared would fall out of their sockets in Ciel so much as sneezed. Before, when they were just getting to know each other, Sebastian really did treat Ciel as if he was made of out of glass, but Ciel was not on board with this observation and had quickly proved to Sebastian how ‘delicate’ he really was with a mean right hook. 

Sebastian raised his other hand and started running it through Ciel’s hair, pushing his bangs away from his face and tucking them in between other strands of hair so he could see the sharp face more clearly.

“Your hair’s getting pretty long now,” Sebastian mused, running his long fingers through the soft hair of his boyfriend, curling the ends around the tips of his fingers. “Are you thinking of getting it cut soon?”

Ciel shrugged and continued to nibble at the rim of the waffle cone. “I was actually thinking of letting you cut it again.”

At this, Sebastian looked down at Ciel in surprise. “ _Really_? Again?”

“Why do you sound so surprised?” Ciel chuckled, giving Sebastian a puzzled look. “Is there a reason why I shouldn’t allow you to?”

“Well, seeing as I almost cut your ear off last time, I would think you’d be a little more cautious.” To prove his point, Sebastian curled some of Ciel’s hair behind his left ear to look at the tiny little scar resting on the lobe of Ciel’s ear. 

It wasn’t a thing to marvel at—Ciel had worse scars on his body from the stupid and childish antics of his childhood and teen years— but at the time, what with the screaming and the steady stream of blood running down Ciel’s ear and staining Sebastian’s fingers, Sebastian had honestly thought that he had snipped off at least a third of Ciel’s ear off. Once they managed to clean off all the blood, both Sebastian and Ciel realized it had been just a small snip—Ciel’s ear was whole and complete— and Ciel explained to Sebastian that he hadn’t even felt the cut because Sebastian had already started yelling by then. Ciel the assured Sebastian that it was alright, had even joked that he should ‘have another Gogh at it’ ( _get it, Sebastian?_ ) but Sebastian couldn’t help but feel absolute shock and guilt at having been so careless as to do that to Ciel. Sure, it had been a harmless little scratch, but what if Ciel had turned around at that exact moment and Sebastian had accidentally sliced an eyelid, or god forbid gotten his _eye_ and—

Ciel flapped a hand dismissively, abruptly bringing Sebastian back to the present. “It was just a little cut, it wasn’t that bad. Besides, I didn’t even feel it.”

Sebastian remained quiet and when Ciel glanced over at him, he frowned. He ducked his head down, trying to find Sebastian’s eyes through the thick strands of black hair. “Honestly, it’s fine—I’ve had my ears pierced numerous times, I’m sure it would have been the same sensation! Sebastian?”

Too quick for Ciel to react, Sebastian jerked his head up and pulled Ciel closer to him at the same time, leaning over his shocked boyfriend to take a hefty bite out of the ice cream Ciel held loosely in his right hand.

“ _Hey_!” Ciel pressed his hand against Sebastian’s chest, ready to push him back, but the damage had already been done. Sebastian smirked and leaned back, licking the remaining vanilla ice cream off of his lips. Ciel huffed and pulled his ice cream away from Sebastian, looking at the older man with narrowed eyes. “That wasn’t cute.”

“Wasn’t trying to be cute,” Sebastian chuckled, pulling Ciel closer to his chest. “I was trying to come off as a hungry.”

“Well, you should have come off as a grown man capable of getting his own ice cream,” Ciel jerked his head towards the ice cream vendor a few feet away from him, flocked by children and adults. “I’m sure she would give a treat if you bat your eyelashes at her.”

“Now why would I want that when I have the best treat right here in my arms?”

Ciel stiffened in Sebastian’s arms before whipping his head around to level Sebastian with a glare, the tips of his ears the same soft pink that dusted Ciel’s cheeks. Ciel's mouth opened and shut numerous times, his face coloring even more when Sebastian started laughing before he finally shoved a still laughing Sebastian off the bench.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D
> 
> xo


End file.
